1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and a method of data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print solution is known in which a print instruction is sent from a print application program to a printer driver to output data, and the output data is sent to a printer after displaying a preview image of the data, processing the data or the like, for example. Such a print solution is used as well in a point and print environment in which the printer driver is downloaded from a server to a client in order for the client to use the printer driver on the server to output data, for example.
Further, a method of printing is known in which a first printer driver having a first function generates intermediate data and a second printer driver having a second function sends the intermediate data to a printer to be printed for dynamically selecting a printer that prints print data based on a document file (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, in the conventional method as disclosed in Patent Document 1, there was no scheme for tracking whether the intermediate data formed in a generic data format is actually printed or the like, and it was impossible to provide a further solution.